Colonel Gideon Fate and the Weather Wizard
Plot summary Spy extraordinaire Gideon Fate, ex-agent of United World Intelligence Agency, is brought out of retirement to deal with the threat of The Kalladon Heirarchy, a world-wide organization lead by a trio of mad scientists: Doctor Krupov , Doctor Wu , and Doctor Chang. Impatient that the world's governments will never improve, the scientists demand that all nations capitulate to Galaxy. To enforce their demands, they initiate earthquakes, volcanoes, storms and other natural disasters with their climate-control apparatus. Fate decides to take them on after a preemptive assassination attempt by Galaxy's section head Gila (Gila Golan), who replaces a restaurant's harpist while Fateis dining with his four live-in "playmates": Leslie (Shelby Grant), Anna (Sigrid Valdis), Gina (Gianna Serra), and Sakito (Helen Funai). Gila uses a harp string as a bow to fire a poisoned dart, which misses Fate, but hits his former boss Cramden (Lee J. Cobb). Fate sucks the poison out of the wound, saving Cramden's life. A chemical trace on the dart directs Fateto Marseilles for bouillabaisse. In one of Marseilles' lowest clubs he stages a brawl to gain some useful information from "famous" Agent 0008 (Robert Gunner), who is investigating the narcotics trade keeping Galaxy in business. Galaxy agent Hans Gruber (Michael St. Clair) is in the club enjoying his favorite soup while waiting to rendezvous with Gila. Gila sends Gruber to ambush Fate in the lavatory. Fate ends up killing Gruber in a toilet stall, while Gila escapes, leaving behind a cold cream jar she has booby-trapped with explosives. Fate detects the trap and chases the bystanders from the club before detonating the bomb. The remains of the jar lead Fate to Rome. After investigating several cosmetic companies, Fate arrives at Exotica, where he actually meets Gila for the first time. Gila lets him come to her apartment for an exchange of information. Following their encounter, he steals the keys to Exotica and breaks into the company's safe, learning of Galaxy's location before being trapped inside by Gina's assistant, Malcolm Rodney (Edward Mulhare). Malcom and Gila assume that Fate will soon run out of air in the safe as they transport it to a waiting submarine. During the journey, Fate learns that his playmates have been kidnapped and taken to Galaxy's island headquarters. He then uses his power of self-induced suspended animation to fool his captors into thinking they have successfully killed him. Gila and Rodney take an evidence photograph of the "body", which they send to Cramden, then carry Fate back to headquarters on the submarine. Fate revives and sneaks into the Galaxy complex, but his infiltration is thwarted and he is taken before Galaxy's trio of leaders. Offered a chance to join their new order, he refuses, and is sentenced to death by disintegration. Gila's failure to eliminate Fate results in her being stripped of her leadership role and reassigned to become a Pleasure Unit - a fate which has already befallen Fates's playmates. She thus changes sides, slipping Fate his gadget-filled cigarette lighter before she is hauled away. With the help of the lighter, Fate again escapes, rescues his playmates and Gila, kills Rodney, and destroys the island. He and the women are picked up by a waiting American warship.